


M.A.G.I.C.

by KathyPrior42



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Meet Maya, Aria, Giselle, Igrainne, and Catlin, girls with opposite personalities and powers to the W.I.T.C.H. Guardians. When evil threatens several worlds, can the more reserved girls of M.A.G.I.C. use their powers of Nether, Ice, Metal, Wood, and Void to save the world?(A work in progress)





	M.A.G.I.C.

Alternate elements  
Nether: Opposite of Aether (Quintesence), energy of death and destruction  
Ice: Alternate version of Water  
Metal/electricity: Alternate version of Fire  
Wood: Alternate version of Earth  
Void: Alternate Version of Air  
Opposite (alternative W.I.T.C.H.)  
Maya (uses the Nether element, is calm and calculated. She enjoys literature and psychology. Her color is dark teal.) Race: Caucasian  
Aria (Uses the Ice element, most serious member of the group, realist, likes classical music, often keeps the group together) Race: Latina  
Giselle (uses the Metal element, likes bugs, rock music, and technology and can be prone to mischief, brave and easygoing) Race: Black  
Igrainne (Uses the Wood element, loves animals and doesn’t care about fashion. Grew up lower class, hates history, very clumsy) Race: White  
Catlin (Uses the Void element, enjoys math and business, a great athlete) Race: Asian  
M.A.G.I.C.


End file.
